I Like it Rough
by LeNimph
Summary: My take on Lelaina's party banter, "I once drank a thimble of dwarven ale. Woke up a week later in Jader wearing nothing but my shoes and a towel." Oneshot


_Hmm I wrote this lil' one shot inspired by some online shenanigans with fellow Leli lovers; it's my take on Leliana's towel incident. Serge and Jeanette are my characters, and of course everything else belongs to Bioware. Don't forget to _

_Read and Review... _

* * *

The redheaded bard woke up against a warm stone floor, heated by a summer Orlesian sun. In the distance she could hear the chant of light throbbing into her head.

"_Let the blade pass through the flesh,_

_Let my blood touch the ground,_

_Let my cries touch their hearts. Let mine be the last sacrifice."_

"Oh maker…" Leliana groaned grasping the pain in her brow, "What happened…" She tried to get up but her legs buckled underneath her out of exhaustion. Her eye's adjusted to the light of the alley, and she looked down to see her bare legs, her jewelry gone, and she was wearing nothing but a white towel that gently draped against her body and blue slippers.

"Andraste's knickers!" She gasped while inspecting the sticky clump in her long crimson hair. Reality hit the girl… hard. She was naked in an alley way of Jader, with a hangover, no recollection of what happened, and she, possibly, had dried spunk in her hair. "Marjolaine is going to kill me! What happened I must remember…"

* * *

I was at that Noble's party. Marjolaine had went up stairs with that woman, the wife? And then that handsome chevalier came up to me, "Hello… why have I not seen your pretty face before?" he chuckled. The man was tall, with light brown, ashy, hair. He was slightly lanky for a chevalier, perhaps because of his height, but his hazel eyes were enrapturing, and his chin strong. Normally I wouldn't even give a man the time of day, if I don't have to, but not only was he handsome, he was a chevalier, and to anger or ignore him would be a foolish move. Before I even answered back a beautiful brunette, dressed in emerald corseted dress that revealed her ample chest (almost ridiculously so), came up from behind him and linked her hand with his. Her size and signs of strength must have made her a Chevalier as well. (Also she did not seem to be comfortable in her shoes or dress.)

"Serge, who is this?" She questioned, her golden eyes sizing me from head to toe.

"I do not know Jeanette; I was just about to ask her name."

"Oh allow me to introduce myself, I am Leliana." I smiled at the two, especially at the woman; her pink lips smirked at me with an obvious sense of desire.

"I think I remember you from somewhere… your voice, you are a bard, yes?" Jeanette remarked.

"I am…"

"A beautiful one too…" Jeanette muttered then tiptoed and whispered loudly into the man's ear, pretending she didn't want me to hear, "How delectable she must sound in bed." The man laughed, "Oh it certainly was not a mistake to marry you my little vixen."

"Anyway, I apologize if my husband has irritated you, he thinks just because he is a chevalier, any woman will be down on their knees for him."

"Funny you say that," he rebutted, "if I remember correctly, I met you when you had a woman between your knees." The woman smacked his chest playfully, and I giggled and flushed. I needed to go soon and meet Marjolaine upstairs for my mission, and these two… as tempting and fulfilling it was to look at them, where in my way.

"If you don't mind me I must go." I cooed and began to turn away but I was stopped by a gently callused hand that stalwartly grasped my wrist. The chevalier woman stopped me, giving me a wide suggestive smile.

"We are being housed here tonight as guests and the party is dwindling down so perhaps…" She pulled me in, lusted, and breathed into my ear, "You can regale us with your bard tales, perhaps have a drink or two." She nipped at my ear, I could not say no, and the fact that I couldn't… was invigorating.

We laughed silly down the hallways to their room; guards were eyeing us curiously but were not surprised. The guest room was average (for nobility); there was a large elaborate four post bed with slicken engrossed bed sheets, beautiful paintings of lore decorated the wall, and large russet curtains framed the moonlit window. Their chevalier armor lay rested on their racks in the corner. I gave the woman a gaze, admired her full lips and long wavy hair while her husband began unlacing her dress. She pulled me in for a kiss. Her lips were slow, sensual but her hands were violently, desperately trying to undo my casings.

"I hate these noble dressings! So many ties and layers." She gasped out finally removing the dress and leaving us in undergarments. Her husband left us to sit at the couch, (still clothed) while she took me to the bed.

"Are you not joining us?" I questioned.

"I wish to watch for a while," He gleamed, serving himself wine.

"Do not complain, you will not even notice his touch when I am done with you." Jeanette joked before engulfing my breast in her mouth. Maker this woman was about as gentle as a genlock; she wasted no time slipping her hand under my panties and shoving her fingers inside of me. But it didn't matter anyway, I was tipsy and horny, and as I looked at her large curvy body I was impressed out how strong and intimidating she was without losing any of her femininity.

"I love your breasts bard… perky, a handful, not huge and comical like mine."

"What a silly thing to say I wish I was as endowed." I giggled while taking one of her large breasts in my hand. She laughed and kissed me, her finger left me and we further explored and caressed each other bodies. I found myself lost in her crevice while she was down on me, licking and rubbing me. She was incredibly fast with her fingers, and I found myself moaning at an uncontrollable level, making her husband laugh in the dark and come to us.

"Your beautiful." The woman moaned at me as her husband came to us in the bed, his cock well endowed and ready.

"Here, have you ever tried dwarven ale before?" He handed a shot glass to me, as I shook my head.

"You must it's divine." I took his advice and watched his wife smile greedily as she wrapped her arm around my waist, and took his cock in her mouth.

* * *

"Leliana, there you are! I have been looking for you for a week!" Leliana was dragged out of her thoughts as a she saw raven haired woman run to her.

"Marjolaine…" The young red head sighed out in relief, being pulled into an embrace. Marjolaine pulled away cupping the confused girls head in her hand.

"Look at you, your hair in such a mess, only in a towel, we cannot let anyone see you this way, you are lucky we are not in Val Royeaux. O' what happened to my little pet? "

"I… two chevaliers, a married couple, asked me to join them in their room, I had some dwarven ale, maybe a thimble… I don't remember what happened after… I'm so sorry Marjolaine I was supposed to meet you, I failed I… " Marjolaine laughed at Leliana.

"It looks like you had fun without me…" She leaned in and whispered, "Such naughty behavior cannot go unpunished." The older woman smiled squeezing Leliana's behind before removing her cloak to cover her. Leliana flushed and smiled, "Does the punishing involve caramel pudding?"

"Only after your whipping."


End file.
